turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Relations
At twelve-twelve, Mal lets herself out the back door of the hotel; something grabs her hair and yanks her back and against a wall. She winces, tries getting the weight off her hair. The something lets go a little. "Your relationship to Edison Clark?" asks the person holding her hair. Mal blinks. "Ms Iyengar?" "You got my name right." "I try. You relationship with Mr Clark?" "My relationship—what the /'fuck' did that motherfucker mess me up in?" "Depending on what you know, nothing." "What I know? His mobile, his favourite room number, and that I'm not going to have a fucking thing to do with him ever again." "And Logan Jones?" "Him, too? I swear to god—" "Ms Iyengar." "I don't know! stupid enough to hang out with Ed?" "Thank you very much, Ms Iyengar." Person steps back. "Would you allow me to offer you a ride home for this "How about you take me to those assholes so I can kick 'em in balls instead?" The person makes a noise which might, barely, qualify as a chuckle. "Mr Clark and Mr Jones are in no shape for visitors at the moment. I can, however, take you to [[Jackson Jones|someone] capable to transmitting a message to Mr Jones." "Perfect. Let's go." Person inclines their head toward the black town car pulling up at the kerb. . The break room door slams against the wall; every head in the room swivels.] very angry short person bursts inheads straight for Jackson. "Where the /'fuck' is he?" "He is?" Person a finger in Jackson's chest. "Logan! know, your idiot brother?" Eyes blaze. "Where is he?" looks about nervously. All eyes on him and the short person. "Not here right now ...?" "I swear to god, when I get my hands on him Ed—I almost got knifed by some ninja in an alley!" "Ninja ...?" "You tell your stupid little brother that our deal's through. He can get a new contact for all I care, but if he tries calling me, I'm hanging up." "Sure ...?" Person storms out. Jackson blinks. Everyone else suddenly is very interested in their snacks. "Jones?" Jackson drags his gaze around to Dan. "Yea?" "Who was that?" "Never seen them before." "Any idea what that was about?" "No clue." "Should I be worried about your safety?" "I think I'll be okay." Dan snorts into his coffee. "Your brother probably should be, though. They were /'pissed'." "Half the city's probably pissed at my brother at any given time." "Bit of a black sheep, ay?" "Putting it mildly," sighs Jackson. . Mal strides back to the car, flounces into the backseat. "Feel better?" asks Leung. "Yep." Something ugly settles in her stomach. "He's not gonna get fired for that, ay?" "No." Leung smiles faintly. "The firm was not hosting any clients—they rescheduled for next week—and Mr Jones' employers received last-minute box seats to the rugby game this afternoon." "That's awfully convenient." "Isn't it?" Intruder arc: Tip | Ninja | Relations | Intruder | Sleepover | (Scraps) Category:Ficlets with placement links Category:Ficlets with infoboxes Category:Ficlet Category:Mal Category:Mal (ficlet) Category:Liu Category:Liu (ficlet) Category:Ed (mention) Category:Logan (mention) Category:Jackson's workplace Category:Jackson Category:Jackson (ficlet) Category:Jackson's co-workers Category:Dan Category:Dan (ficlet) Category:Intruder arc Category:Pages with comments